


Happy New Year!

by AstroFighter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, New Year, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroFighter/pseuds/AstroFighter
Summary: Of course it was then Clarke saw her.Tall, dark and gorgeous.The perfect woman...at least for a minute’s kiss.





	

**Happy New Year!**

 

 

It 11pm and Clarke still hadn’t found anyone to pash. You know, kiss. Snog. Whatever word you prefer.

 

All Clarke knew, is that the years she didn’t kiss at midnight, on this particular night, she went a whole year without sex.

 

So, she was getting pretty desperate, and that ugly girl in the corner was starting to look more attractive...even that guy with the greasy hair. Sure it’s gross, but desperate times, and all that.

 

Of course it was then Clarke saw her.

 

Tall, dark and gorgeous.

 

The perfect woman...at least for a minute’s kiss.

 

Clarke quickly took out her compact...from her pocket. Don’t ask!

 

Lipstick, red, not smeared. Eyeliner still fresh...relatively. She breathed onto her hand, smelling, minty. Great.

 

Clarke quickly smoothed out her shirt, and went on the approach. She tapped the woman on the shoulder, who just turned a little too quickly.

 

Clarke felt her throat close up, the words refused to spill.

 

“Yes?” The woman looked to her rather impatiently. Her eyes sharp, eyebrows furrowed, as if slightly perplexed.

Clarke was not perturbed. “I was wondering, if you’d like some company at midnight.”

That got the woman’s attention. “What? I’m hardly lonely.”

Clarke felt her face fluster, and her tongue begin to tie. “I just...look I have a tradition of sorts. I know it’s strange, but I’d like to kiss you at midnight.”

 

Clarke was sure she’d be rejected then and there, but the other girl’s eyebrows shot up.

 

“Kiss at midnight? Asking isn’t very...romantic.”

 

Clarke sighed. She had a point. “Yeah, sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you.”

 

She was about to walk off, when the woman caught her hand.

 

“It’s okay, I didn’t say no. I just wasn’t expecting you to be so...blunt. How about we just sit, and get a drink?”

 

Clarke agreed. In that hour, or what was left of it. She found out a lot about the woman. Her name, by the way, was Lexa. She was from Chicago, and liked a glass of Chardonnay.

 

It wasn’t long before midnight came and went...Clarke didn’t even notice.

 

They didn’t kiss at midnight...but they did share the night together, and that wasn’t the only time either.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. It's a cute story :)


End file.
